At Long Long Last
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: "I found it! I finally found it!" Galinda exclaimed in triumph. She looked at the photo on her desk. "She'll finally have all she's ever wanted!" The oneshot sequel to 'Hear No Evil, See No Evil'. Fiyeraba. Gelphie friendship.


**So, a lot of you requested this as a spin-off, or to have included it in the story, but I finally decided to include this as a separate story oneshot sequel. Special thanks and shout out to** ** _AnatomyFreak_** **for really pushing for this.**

* * *

Galinda Upland sat at her desk, hunched over her paperwork, but only half-reading it. She had been working for the Wizard for the past few months, and even though she loved the job, she hated the amount of paperwork that came with it.

"Ah, Miss Galinda, there you are."

Galinda turned around to see Madame Morrible approaching her with a stack of papers. She forced a smile, not really wanting to deal with the press secretary at the moment. "Hello, Madame."

"The Wizard would like you to look over these plans and have a report for him as quickly as possible," Morrible said as she plopped the papers onto the blonde desk before turning and marching out.

The Grand Vizier suppressed a sigh and she leaned her head on her desk. She looked up and stilled, noticing a picture on her desk. Sitting up, she grabbed it and smiled. It was of her and Elphaba, back during their first year of Shiz, shortly after they became friends. Nanny had taken the photo, unbeknownst to both girls until it was later developed and a copy was given to the blonde. She smiled at the photo of both girls sitting on the floor together, the blonde clinging to the green girl's arm, while the green girl leaned closer to her, her eyes closed.

"I miss you, Elphie," the blonde whispered softly, the memory of that day filling her mind.

 _It was a rainy Saturday, one of the things the blonde hated the most. She sat in front of her window, sighing as she watched the rain pelt against the window. She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Elphaba standing behind her, slowly sliding her fingers down her arm to grasp her hand._

'What's wrong, Galinda?'

 _The blonde sighed._ 'It's raining.'

 _Elphaba released the blonde's hand and slowly lifted her fingers to the window. She turned her head towards the glass and for a moment, Galinda actually thought that Elphaba could_ see _the rain. She looked deeper into Elphaba's unfocused, wavering eyes and shook the thought from her head._

 _Elphaba's fingers slowly slid down the glass to the locks on the bottom of the window. Quickly, she turned back to Galinda and took her hand._ 'Help me open the window.'

'What? Elphie, I just said it was raining.'

'I know. Please?'

 _Blinking, the blonde did as the green girl asked and helped her open the window. The wind blew some of the rain into the room and it splattered against Elphaba's frock, but she didn't seem to care as she slowly stuck her hand out the window. Galinda watched curiously as Elphaba turned her hand over and wiggled her fingers, a soft giggle escaping from her lips. Galinda smiled softly as she watched Elphaba's chocolate eyes light up with the familiar sparkle of delight. She left her side to get a towel. When she returned, Elphaba's hand was still out the window, and she gently coaxed the green girl to pull her hand back in so she could dry off._

'You really like the rain, don't you?' Galinda signed.

 _The green girl blushed._ 'I love the way it feels against my skin. When Nessa and I were younger, we snuck out of the house while it was raining. I felt like a new person, like…'

 _Galinda blinked._ 'Like what, Elphie?'

 _A sigh and Elphaba turned to face the blonde._ 'I felt like for once, my disabilities didn't matter. I was just running around, having fun with my sister. Then Father and Nanny found us and I was reminded of the reality of my life.'

 _Galinda was silent for a moment, taking in all that Elphaba had told her. Then, suddenly, she got an idea. She looked into the other room, where the old woman was fast asleep. Giggling, she grabbed Elphaba's rain cloak, as well as her own, and hurried back to her roommate. She gently pushed Elphaba's cloak into her hands before putting on her own._

 _Elphaba felt the mysterious article of clothing before reaching for the blonde's hand._ 'Is this my rain cloak?'

'Yes, Elphie. Now, put it on.'

'Why?'

'Just put it on.'

 _Elphaba blinked, but did as the blonde requested and put on her cloak before allowing her to help her with her boots. She then felt Galinda take her hand and began to lead her outside. She stopped when Galinda opened the door and she felt a rush of cold, moist air hit her face. The green girl looked confused, but quickly smiled as she felt Galinda tug at her hand. The two girls ran through the rain, laughing and enjoying each other's company. The blonde watched as the green girl lifted her chin, a large smile on her face as she allowed the rain to fall against her face. After a few minutes, Galinda started to get cold and the two girls went back inside, and were promptly greeted by an annoyed Nanny._

 _"Where were you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow._

 _"Outside," Galinda replied evenly, helping Elphaba take off her rain cloak._

 _The old woman rolled her eyes. "I can see that. But why?"_

 _"We just wanted to get some fresh air."_

 _"In the rain?" Nanny questioned as she pulled Elphaba closer and felt her forehead._

 _Frowning, Elphaba jerked away and reached for the blonde. Galinda reached out and took the green girl's hand. "We'll go and dry off now." Looking up at Elphaba and smiling, she gently guided her to the bathroom._

 _Nanny watched them go and shook her head slowly. "What a friend you've found, little frog," she whispered, smiling softly._

The blonde smiled as she returned the photo to its proper place. Rubbing her tired eyes, she sighed and went to retire to her room. She dismissed the maid, who was in the middle of making the bed, and went to look out the window.

"I miss you, Elphie," the blonde whispered once again, slowly brushing her fingers against the glass. She knew the green girl was happily married to Fiyero and had a beautiful daughter. She sighed and went to lie down on her unmade bed, but something grabbed her attention. She turned, noticing a light coming from under her closet door. Curious, she went to the closet and slowly opened the door, blinking against the blinding light. When it died down, she looked down and gasped, seeing a large book that she knew wasn't there before. She picked it up and trailed her fingers across the large 'G' in the center of the book. She slowly opened the book to the first page and her eyes widened.

The Grimmerie.

She had actually found The Grimmerie. She quickly flipped through the pages in search of a certain spell she mentioned years ago to her friends. Finally, she found it and her face lit up with glee.

"I found it! I finally found it!" she exclaimed in triumph. She looked at the photo on her desk. "She'll finally have all she's ever wanted!"

* * *

The Vinkun prince woke up early one March morning. He looked over at his slumbering wife and smiled. Today was her birthday, and he was determined to make it the best one she ever had. He watched as her chest slowly rose and fell, softly stroking her hair, careful not to wake her. He was pulled from his thoughts by a soft thumping sound coming from the nursery. Smiling, he slowly got out of bed and, yawning, made his way down the hall.

"Good morning, Erykah," Fiyero smiled as he lifted his eight month old daughter out of her crib.

Erykah babbled happily as her father spun her around in the air. "Ba ba! Ma ma!"

"Yes, that's right. Today's Mama's birthday. And we're going to make it very special for her, right, princess?"

"Ba ba!"

"I'm glad you agree," the prince chuckled as he carried Erykah out of the room and back to Elphaba, who was beginning to wake up. Chuckling, the prince climbed onto the bed and kissed his wife's forehead.

Elphaba opened her eyes and smiled. "Good morning."

 _'Good morning, Fae. Happy birthday.'_

The green girl smiled as she pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Thank you."

 _'Someone else wants to say happy birthday.'_ The prince smiled as he handed Erykah to her mother, who immediately leaned her head against her mother's shoulder.

"Good morning, sweetie," Elphaba whispered as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "And thank you." Smiling, she slowly pushed herself out of bed and made to walk out of the room, but was stopped by her husband.

 _'Fae, you're supposed to wait for your breakfast in bed.'_ the prince pouted.

The green girl rolled her eyes. "I need to change Erykah's diaper… unless you want to do it."

The prince sniffed the baby's diaper and practically passed out. _'Never mind… you can do that.'_

Elphaba sighed playfully and walked out of the room back to Erykah's nursery and began to change her diaper. "Erykah!" the green woman gasped when Erykah gave her a little surprise while changing her.

The baby giggled and clapped, obviously seeing what she just did as a fun joke. Elphaba sighed as she gently felt the wet stain on her nightgown. She quickly finished changing Erykah and carried her into the hallway.

"Fiyero!"

The prince, clad in only a towel, rushed out of the bathroom, his toothbrush still in his mouth, at the sound of his wife's voice. _'Fae, what's… why do you have a stain on your nightgown?'_ he asked when he noticed the stain… and smelt it, too.

"Birthday present from Erykah," Elphaba sighed. "Will you take her?"

 _'Sure.'_ The prince gently took the baby and disappeared back into the nursery to get her dressed.

Elphaba sighed as she walked back to her room. She picked out a dress and waited for Fiyero to finish in the bathroom before going in and getting ready.

"Good morning, Fiyero," Aziel smiled when he saw his son and granddaughter come into the dining room.

"Morning, Father," Fiyero smiled as he handed Erykah over to his mother.

"Is Elphaba…" Arianna started as Erykah tried to grab her hair.

"She's coming down soon. Erykah gave her a little surprise while she was changing her."

Moments later, Elphaba walked into the dining room, wearing a simple, yet elegant, navy dress. Fiyero immediately got up, kissed her cheek, and led her to her seat before resuming trying to feed his daughter.

"Come on, Erykah. Oatmeal is good," he said as he held the spoon up to her lips.

The baby made a face and turned away.

"Erykah, look. Here comes the flying monkey," Fiyero said as he did figure-eights with the spoon before holding it to her lips again.

Erykah turned and blinked before pushing the bowl to the floor.

Elphaba, feeling something hit the ground, looked up slightly. "Yero, is everything alright?"

The maids immediately went to work cleaning the mess and getting another bowl. Grumbling under his breath, the prince sighed and took his wife's hand. _'Erykah just knocked over the bowl of oatmeal onto the floor. I guess she doesn't want it.'_

"I can remember a certain someone who didn't like broccoli," Arianna chuckled.

"That was completely different," Fiyero said, but smiled nonetheless.

That afternoon, Elphaba sat on the floor in the parlor, playing with Erykah. The baby suddenly looked up and noticed a large, pink bubble floating towards them.

"Ba ba! Ba ba!" she exclaimed, reacting out towards the window.

Elphaba, confused by her daughter's movements, was about to pick her up when she felt the large windows burst open and felt the presence of someone else. Thinking quickly, she scooped Erykah into her arms and, rising to her feet, whirled around to face the mysterious person. "Who are you?" she demanded.

Erykah squirmed and reached for the person. Elphaba tightened her grip around her daughter, still glaring in the visitor's direction. She felt whoever was in the room with her slowly approached her and she took a step back. "Don't come any closer!"

Fiyero, hearing the distress in Elphaba's voice, hurried into the parlor. "Glin!" he exclaimed when he saw who it was.

"Hi, Fifi," the blonde smiled.

Fiyero looked from his wife to the blonde, confusion evident on his face. "Does she…"

"Know it's me?" the blonde finished, fixing her curls over her shoulder. "No. And she won't if she keeps backing away from me."

The prince gently wrapped his arms around his wife. Elphaba jumped, but relaxed when she felt Fiyero's arms around her. "Yero…"

 _'It's Galinda.'_ the prince signed.

Elphaba blinked. "Galinda?"

The blonde bounced over to her friend and lightly touched her arm. _'Hi, Elphie.'_

Elphaba exhaled in relief. "You scared me."

 _'I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention. I just wanted to surprise you for your birthday._ _Surprise!'_ The blonde gently took Erykah from the green girl's arms and spun her around. "Hi, sweetie. How are you doing?"

Erykah squealed in delight and snuggled closer to the blonde.

"How did you get here?" Elphaba asked.

 _'I traveled by bubble. It's much quicker and more fun than traveling by carriage.'_

"You can travel by bubble?"

 _'There are perks to working for the Wizard. And I have a birthday surprise for you.'_

Elphaba smiled softly. "Really?"

Galinda squeezed her friend's hand and explained everything to Fiyero, who's mouth dropped open when the blonde said what she had found.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief. "It just appeared in your closet?"

"I'm just as shocked as you are. And I found the spell inside."

"Glin, this… I… I'll get my parents," Fiyero said as he hurried out of the room. He soon returned, Aziel and Arianna close behind him, obviously hearing why they were called into the parlor.

"This is it," Galinda said as she got out the spell and her wand. She handed Erykah over to Fiyero and gently took her friend's hand. _'Ready, Elphie?'_

"Glin, what are you going to do?" Elphaba asked.

The blonde simply squeezed her hand again and prepared to do the spell. "Sit reddi quod semel amisit. Sit quod semel recepit. Amissis fiat invenietur. Sit quod semel reveletur," she chanted. _Let what was once lost be returned. Let what was once gone be recovered. Let what once lost be found. Let what was once gone be revealed._

A swirl of pink magic engulfed the green girl as the blonde continued to chant. Confused, and a bit scared, Elphaba stood perfectly still, wondering what was going on. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head and gasped. The pain soon spread to the rest of her body and she cried out.

Erykah's eyes widened as she watched her mother cry out in pain. Her bottom lip quivered and soon, she burst into tears.

"Glin, what's happening?" Fiyero asked, panicking as he tried to comfort his daughter.

Elphaba was now on her knees, clutching her head, her eyes scrunched shut. "Glin! Whatever you're doing, please stop!"

The blonde stopped chanting and slowly wobbled to keep her balance. Arianna gripped her arm to steady her, but all eyes were on Elphaba.

The pain left Elphaba's body and she gasped for air. Fiyero gave Erykah, who had finally stopped crying, to his father as he knelt down next to his wife. He stroked her hand, not saying anything, hoping the spell had worked.

Elphaba slowly opened her eyes, but something was different. The darkness she had known all her life was slowly evaporating before her eyes. She slowly turned her head, her vision very blurry. She blinked a few times and her vision cleared. She gasped. For the first time in her life, she could see. Slowly, she turned and looked at Fiyero, who was still kneeling next to her, holding his breath with a look of anticipation on his face. She slowly reached out her hand, and Fiyero quickly caught it and brought it to his face. She took in everything from his golden hair to his soft, brown eyes.

"Fae," he whispered softly.

Elphaba gasped again. His voice. She finally heard his voice. "Yero," she whispered, then gently placed her hand against her neck. She looked down, then returned her gaze to her husband. Smiling, she continued to trace over his features that she knew so well. "Fiyero," she whispered again, tears filling her eyes. "You're beautiful."

Fiyero gently wiped them away and pulled her into a hug. "I love you," he whispered and signed into her palm.

Elphaba gently pulled away and turned, looking at everyone else in the room. Her gaze rested on Erykah and Aziel immediately handed her over. Elphaba held her daughter in her lap, taking in her features. She immediately saw the traits she shared with Fiyero; his hair, his nose and his eyebrows. Erykah reached out and rested her hand on her mother's cheek, a squeal of delight escaping her lips. "Ma ma!"

Elphaba laughed and hugged the baby closer. "Erykah."

The blonde wiped away a tear from her eye, watching the little family happily hugging each other. She locked gazes with Elphaba and smiled softly. Elphaba slowly reached her hand towards the blonde, who immediately knelt down next to the green girl and took her hand.

"Galinda?"

The blonde smiled and nodded. "Yes, Elphie."

Elphaba reached out her hand and slowly traced the blonde's face.

"Excuse me, Your Majesties, but the Governor of Munchkinland and his daughter have arrived," one of the maids said as she came into the parlor and curtsied.

"Send them in," Aziel nodded.

The maid curtsied again and left, and soon Frex and Nessa entered.

"We're he-" Nessa started, but stopped when she saw her sister's unwavering gaze on her. "Wh…"

 _'It's Nessa and your father.'_ Fiyero signed discreetly.

"Nessa," Elphaba whispered.

The brunette took a step forward, but stopped. Could her sister really see her? No, it was impossible. Every doctor she went to when she was younger all said the same thing; she would never be able to see or hear. "Fabala…"

Elphaba smiled, finally being able to hear the nickname she was given a long time ago. She reached out her hand to her sister, who hurried towards her and fell to her knees. For the first time, she saw her sister's long, brown hair, her small, pink lips, her freckles, and her soft, chocolate eyes staring back at her.

"You can see me?" Nessa finally choked out.

A laugh, and Elphaba nodded.

"And hear me?"

"Yes."

Nessa's eyes widened as the realization dawned on her. "Oh, Fabala!" she smiled as she threw her arms around her sister, who gladly returned the hug. "What… how…"

"Galinda found a spell to help," Fiyero smiled, understanding all the questions that swarmed the brunette's head.

"Father!" Nessa exclaimed, turning around to face her father, who hadn't moved from the doorway the entire time.

The Governor blinked. Had he heard correctly? His little frog… Slowly, he approached his daughter. "Elphaba?"

The green girl slowly rose to her feet. She took in her father's slightly wrinkled face and bald head, "Hello, Father."

Overcome with emotion, the Governor quickly pulled the green girl into a hug and kissed her hair, tears falling down his face. "My precious little frog."

Elphaba gently pulled away and turned towards Galinda. Smiling, she reached for her friend, who immediately took her hand. "Thank you," Elphaba whispered, pulling the blonde into a hug.

Galinda smiled as she quickly returned the hug. "You're welcome, Elphie. You deserve it."

* * *

Later that evening, after Galinda, Nessa and Frex left, the prince found Elphaba alone in their bedroom, already in her nightgown, looking at herself in the mirror. Smiling, he slowly approached her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Erykah's sleeping," he said, signing into her hand at the same time, since she still wasn't used to hearing spoken words yet.

Elphaba nodded wordlessly and continued to stare at her reflection. Her hand rose and traced over her face.

"Are you alright, Fae?"

"I…" Slowly, Elphaba's hand lowered and she looked at her husband through the mirror. "Why do I look different from everyone else?"

The prince knew she was talking about her skin. "I don't know. Yes, your skin is different, but you're still beautiful." A pause and he continued. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course, Yero."

"If it weren't for your beautiful skin, I probably wouldn't have noticed you as quickly as I did. Remember our first day of Shiz?"

Elphaba chuckled. "Of course. I snuck away from my father and Nanny, and that's how I met you."

"I knew from the moment I saw you that I had to get to know you. I admit, I was a bit confused when you started touching my face and mimicking my movements, but once I figured it out, I knew that I wanted to get to know you even more."

Elphaba sighed peacefully as she leaned back into Fiyero's embrace.

"Come. Let's go to bed."

Nodding, Elphaba allowed Fiyero to lead her to the bed. They both climbed in and Elphaba immediately snuggled into the prince's embrace.

"Did you have a nice birthday?" Fiyero asked, kissing her forehead.

Elphaba nodded. "I did."

"What was your favorite part?"

Elphaba smiled as she turned towards her husband. "Finally getting to see everyone; Galinda, Nessa, my father, Erykah, myself… you."

The prince smiled. "I'm happy for you, Fae. Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Yero my hero," Elphaba muttered before falling asleep in her love's arms.

* * *

 **Did anyone catch the** ** _very_** **subtle TV show reference in here?**

 **And, since this is technically the epilogue, one more Megan's Corner.**

 **Megan's Corner of Useless Information Fact #29:**

 **SOMETHING NIA NEEDS TO CHECK OUT, BUT SHE NEVER DOES #67413:**

 **Okay, go to fanfiction . net (Oh good, you're already there!)**

 **Now, look up these authors: This is actually part of a longer list. There are many more authors –not just on this site– I'm just having no inspiration to actually look farther than** ** _'Big Hero 6'_** **stories because they're so cute. SO, ANYWAY:**

 **Jewels5  
** **Asilda  
** **Alaia Skyhawk**

 **They are phenomenal writers and they're excellent at long story-arcs. Their awesomest stories, respectively, (in my fine opinion) are in the fandoms of:**

 **HARRY POTTER- MARAUDERS ERA. It's so beautiful and it's still not finished.  
** **RISE OF THE GUARDIANS - (she's finally done!)  
** **AND PERCY** ** _SHELLO!_** **JACKSON**

 **And now, you need to read their stories and go tell Nia how awesome they are so she can see and finally listen to me and possibly branch out into more fandoms.**

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are super awesome and make my day!**


End file.
